Destroying Lives
by FanWriter83
Summary: Rikki Chadwick is happily married with Peter Maximoff and they have a beautiful twin. Her friends, Cleo and Bella, are also married and have children of their own. But what if suddenly an old enemy of their past shows up and befriends with Sophie? Can Peter, Lewis and Will protect their wife's, children and friends at the same time?


**Hey guys, this is my first H2o Just add water story, big thanks to NotMarge for beta this chapter for me:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: No more secrets<strong>

**POV Rikki**

"Can you watch the twins while I'm at work?" I ask the 14 year old Lorna, who was staying at our house for a few days until Mrs. Maximoff found a house to live.

After a short holiday on the Gold Coast, Peter decided to stay with me while his mother and sister went back to Washington, D.C. We married a few years later, had two beautiful children, Rachel and Terry, and Mrs. Maximoff found it best to stay a bit closer to her grandchildren.

"Sure, no problem," Lorna replied, walking over to the twins who were playing on the floor with some toys. "I would really love to."

Lorna sat down next to the twins, shoved them a bit closer next her and started to play with them while I grabbed my bag and made my way towards the front door.

"Oh," I said remembering something and twirled around towards Lorna. "If there is a problem, you can call me."

"Sure," Lorna replied, looking up. "But I think there won't be any problems, right?" Lorna asked the twins, picked up Terry and started to tickle his belly which made him immediately start to giggle. Rachel joined in by tickling Lorna, probably to save her brother.

"Okay," I replied, looking at my sister in law and the twins, rolling over the floor laughing. "Gotta run now."

I smiled one more time before I turned around to leave the house and take the short walk to my work. A café called 'Ocean Juice', which was first known as Rikki's café.

Zane and I tried to keep Rikki's open, but since I started dating Peter, Zane couldn't handle it anymore. The reason was that Zane still loved me and even if I tried to tell him that I didn't share the same feelings as him he sold the café.

Somehow I managed to buy the café over from him, rebuild it, and name it 'Ocean Juice'. I run it now together with my husband Peter, who totally loves it to do something else beside the other things he did during his childhood.

When we start dating, I didn't know what that would be, but later when our relationship became serious he told me that he was a kleptomaniac or whatever his friends like to call him. Peter himself didn't like to use that word and assured me he wasn't anything like that. He just liked to break into highly secured buildings for fun, not to steal stuff. Just checking his boundaries because mainly the police didn't catch him or even knew he had been there.

Peter was too fast for them and that's when he told me his secret. He's a speedster which means he can run with the speed of sound.

Of course I started to laugh, since I thought he was joking but then he showed me. He stood right behind me, supporting my neck so I wouldn't get a whiplash. Before I even could react he started to run and like a split-second later we stood on the other side of the beach.

I felt really dizzy and exhausted when he stopped running and when I looked up to him he just smiled casually.

Of course I was mad at first and told him it wasn't funny that he did that with me without warning me first. I turned around and ran off to my house, leaving him behind.

A few hours later I started to feel really terrible that I had left him and I felt even a bit guilty. Because I also had kept a secret hidden from him. It wasn't really fair the way I had reacted to him. Quickly I grabbed my phone and text-ed him that I wanted to meet him at the beach.

It would only be fair if I told him my secret too.

When I walked upon the beach towards 'the secret spot' I could see from a far that Peter had found the spot I mentioned in the text. Peter stood close to the shore line, throwing small pebbles in the water.

"I'm sorry, Peter, for the way I reacted," I said soon I stood beside him and he turned his face towards me. I could see he had been crying.

"I'm happy you came back and wanted to talk to me," Peter said, rubbing with his hand through his eyes.

"Me too," I said, taking a step back because the water almost reached my feet. "I would totally understand if you wouldn't.

"It's fine," I said and smiled. "What are you doing?"

Peter looked questioningly at me, noticing I stepped away from the water each time a wave splashed onto the sand.

"Are you scared of water? Can't you swim?"

I ignored his questions and looked down at the sand in front of my feet.

"I just wanted to tell you that I find it really big of you that you told me your secret."

I looked up and looked straight into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, thank you," Peter replied, took a step towards me and moved a hair out my face with tender fingers and tucked it behind my ear.

"Peter, there is something I need to tell you. I would totally understand if you don't want me anymore, but since you told your secret it would be fair if I told you mine."

I stepped away from him and walked slowly towards the water. For a minute I just stood there, wondering if it would be a good idea or not. Don't back out now I thought. I took a deep breath and waited until a wave splashed onto my feet. I waited and ten seconds later I felt wobbly and fell face down into the wet sand.

I flipped over to my back and looked at Peter, who stood a few steps away from me, looking astounded.

Then, a few seconds later he started to smile and walked towards me.

"That is totally awesome!"

Not really the reaction I was expecting, but I felt really happy he didn't run away. Which would be a normal thing to do.

"So, this means you don't mind that your girlfriend is a mermaid?" I asked, looking up to him while he sat down next to me in the water.

"So, this means you don't mind that your boyfriend is a speedster?" he asked and grinned.

"No," I whispered and suddenly he moved his face closer to mine and our lips met for a second. Peter looked questioningly into my eyes and I moved towards him again.

And greeted his lips with another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the first chapter, let me know what you think so far:D<strong>


End file.
